There are many situations in which an individual is unable to drive his/her vehicle, such as after a hospital stay, when the individual is in an inebriated state or where a medical condition prohibits the individual from driving. In other situations, an individual may desire their vehicle to be driven from one location to another location. Thus, individuals often desire to have a driver drive his/her vehicle, with or without the individual in the vehicle, from one location to another.